Computer
Plus computer (1986)]] A '''computer was, according to Data, "an electronic or mechanical apparatus capable of carrying out repetitious or complex mathematical operations at high speed. Computers are used to control, process, perform, or store information." ( ) , text seen in a graphic display identified computers as a type of electromagnetic device.}} By the 23rd century, Starfleet qualified Spock as an A-7 Computer expert, and, along with James T. Kirk, he was one of the most adept with the machines on the . ( ) Early computers ]] Although mechanical computing devices had been employed on Earth since the 1600s, the earliest electronic computer technology was developed in the late 1940s, though the most basic components to create such computers were already available to the public as early as 1930. ( ) Early computers did not have voice recognition: users required a keyboard and mouse to select the necessary program. One of the principal historical events on Earth of 1987 was the cloning of computers from carrots. ( ) On the "desktop," different icons represented the different functions of the computer. Janeway compared computers of this age to "stone knives and bearskins." ( ) Yoshimitsu computer CPUs might be among the cargo carried by early 22nd century colony ships. ( , display graphic) Duotronic systems The duotronic computer was invented by Doctor Richard Daystrom in 2243 and became the primary computing platform for all Starfleet vessels for the next eighty years. ( ) Multitronic system The M-series multitronic system, also invented by Dr. Richard Daystrom, was the first attempt at placing a fully independent artificial intelligence (AI) system on a starship. The first four multitronic units were failures, but the fifth generation (dubbed M-5) was the first considered advanced enough for actual field testing. Unfortunately, M-5's field test was a failure as well, and no further tests were conducted. The project was later abandoned. ( ) Isolinear systems In 2329, Starfleet began to adopt a new system of computing using isolinear optical chips. ( ) See also * Isolinear circuitry * Isolinear chip * Isolinear rod Bioneural systems In the 2370s, isolinear computer systems began to be enhanced by the inclusion of bio-neural circuitry, of which the bio-neural gel packs formed a huge part. ( ) Bio-neural circuitry is prone to certain bacterial and viral infections, along with subnucleonic radiation. ( ) 's main computer processor was capable of simultaneous access to 47 million data channels, of transluminal processing at 575 trillion calculations per nanosecond, and having operational temperature margins from 10 ° to 1790 ° Kelvin. ( ) Positronic systems Positronics are used in advanced forms of computer systems. Their electromagnetic signature is only found in Soong-type androids. This system was developed by Noonian Soong. Advanced computers The following computers acted as caretakers for civilizations. * Custodian – Aldea * Landru – Beta III * Master computer – Shore Leave Planet * Vaal – Gamma Trianguli VI Handheld devices *Tricorders *PADDs Software * Algorithms * Diagnostics * Holoprograms * Programs * Subroutines Related links * Androids * Computer game * Computer terminology * Induced self-destruction * LCARS * Macintosh * Memory tapes * Microtape * Nodes ** Memory node * Tools and technology * Y2K bug referred to a burn-back, though this computer method is not referenced in canon.}} External link * de:Computer fr:Ordinateur it:Computer ja:コンピュータ nl:Computer pl:Komputer Category:Computer technology